Connor Returns
by TheStarSquad
Summary: Short one-shot. Connor went on a fishing trip with his dad for 8 days, and Jude is ecstatic to see him again. Takes place after 3x04.


It was the middle of July, and the Adams-Foster household was at peace. Mike had taken Brandon and AJ to some sports game, Jesus was still at his wrestling school, and Stef was working. It was Saturday which meant no summer school, and that Lena and Callie could both be home. Jude was in Callie and Mariana's room because he was helping them with their app.

Jude sat beside Mariana on her bed, watching her computer screen as she wrote the code for the app. Callie faced them on the foot of the bed.

Jude's attention was somewhat focused on what his sisters were saying, but he was also thinking about his boyfriend, Connor. He had been on a fishing trip with his dad for about a week now, and Jude couldn't stop wondering when he would come back.

Callie interrupted his thoughts.

"Jude, are you even listening?"

Jude glanced at his sister. "What?"

Callie smirked. "You know, you don't have to help us if you don't want to."

"No, I do, I'm just… distracted." Jude answered, as his phone vibrated in his pocket.

Callie and Mariana resumed conversation as he pulled out his phone. There was a text from Connor.

 _Connor: Hey_ _we r driving back now_

Jude's face lit up as he typed a response.

 _How much longer?_

Unknown to him, Callie mouthed to Mariana.

" _Who's he texting?"_

Mariana glanced beside her, and read the name on her brother's phone.

" _Connor."_ She mouthed back to Callie, smiling.

Jude heard his sisters giggling but continued to look down at his phone.

 _Connor: Stop at ur place in ten min._

Jude typed out the letters "ok", and a heart emoji.

Connor looked up from his phone. His dad was beside him, driving the car through city traffic. The week of fishing with his dad had been as fun as always, but Connor couldn't help but feel as if there was still a wall between them. Plus, Jude had been on his mind all week.

"Dad?" Connor looked beside him.

"Yeah?" His father responded, eyes remaining on the road.

"Can we stop at Jude's house before we head home?" Connor felt nervous speaking those words.

Adam sighed, and pondered the question on his head. "Why?" He asked his son.

"I want to see him. We were gone for 8 days, you know."

Adam remained silent.

"It'll be fast, I promise."

His father continued to look straight ahead.

"Fine," Adam said, reluctantly. "But you got to be fast, kid."

When it had been about ten minutes since Connor had texted him, Jude got up from Mariana's bed and made his way downstairs. Callie watched as he suspiciously left.

"What's he up to?" Callie asked her sister.

"Connor's stopping here on his way home." Mariana replied.

"From the fishing trip?"

"I guess."

Callie smiled, and looked at the door. "You want to go watch?"

"Of course." Mariana replied, giggling.

Jude stood in the dining room, looking out the window at the road. Connor said he would be here 2 minutes ago. As he picked up his phone to check the time again, he saw Adam's truck drive into view and pull over in front of the house. Jude jumped up, and ran to the door. As he pulled on the doorknob and stepped on to the porch, he saw Connor exit the passenger door of the truck. Jude beamed, and began a sprint towards his boyfriend. Connor started to jog, but it didn't take much time for Jude to cover the distance on his own. Connor opened his arms, and Jude ran into them. Jude's arms wrapped around Connor's neck, and his head rested on Connor's shoulder. Connor placed his arms behind Jude's back. Jude could feel everything else in his world melt away as he fell into Connor's embrace. He felt safe, and he felt loved. Jude spoke the only words he could think of.

"I missed you." He spoke into Connor's shoulder.

"I missed you too." Jude heard Connor say, as his arms tightened. "My dad is right there." Connor whispered.

"Who cares?" Jude replied, as he kept his eyes shut and his boyfriend close. "You smell like fish."

Connor laughed, and pulled his arms away.

Reluctantly, Jude ended the hug, but grasped for Connor's hands. He was startled as Connor leaned in to kiss him on the forehead. Jude was so unprepared, but the warmth of his boyfriend's lips felt even better than the hug.

Connor smiled at him. "I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah." Jude responded, still stunned that Connor would kiss him in front of his father, even if it was just on the forehead.

As Connor's hands left Jude's, and Connor went back into Adam's truck, Jude felt the happiest he'd been all week.

From the dining room window, both of Jude's sisters were spying on their little brother and his boyfriend. Mariana smiled, and spoke.

"You know, unless Jesus has something to tell us, Jude's the only kid that isn't single."

Callie thought for a second, and then smiled too.

"Wow."


End file.
